


Completely there

by Bard_the_Bowman



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Comforting Steve, Depression, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Civil War but doesn't follow end credit scene, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stucky - Freeform, depressed Bucky, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bard_the_Bowman/pseuds/Bard_the_Bowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bucky wanted was to escape from everything and be himself again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely there

"Steve." Bucky called, voice shaking. "Steve."

"Buck?" Steve was at his side in an instant and Bucky curled up, pressing into him. 

Steve picked up the ball of Bucky, pulling him into his lap and cradling him as Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve.

His only arm.

The wires that were covered by a thin cloth over his shoulder were twitching with the memory of past strength, past skill, past ability.

Bucky cried.

How could he do anything anymore? He couldn't be an Avenger. He couldn't protect the world, he couldn't protect Steve, he couldn't even protect himself anymore.

Bucky realised.

Without his arm, he wasn't the Winter Soldier. Without his arm, he was nothing. Hydra had built him, an assassin, a robot, a machine, and now there was no room left for him to be himself. To just be Bucky. He was an empty shell, full of horrible, terrible images squashed alongside wistful memories of a once-upon-a-time place, where it was just him and Steve against the whole world and he could care for the both of them.

Oh, how the tables had turned. Here he was, weak, helpless and so uselessly empty and all he could do was cry and cry and cry in Steve's arms, and Steve, his Stevie, was holding him close and murmuring against the top of his head about how he was so brave, so strong, none of it was his fault and he didn't deserve this. 

Bucky raised his head, tears streaming down his face and moved his hand to rest on the stump of his lost limb, the one he had depended on for everything and that he was nothing without.

Steve pulled away his hand, taking it in his own, lacing their fingers together and looking at his friend, his Bucky, blue eyes connecting with blue.

"You don't need it, Buck."

And suddenly Bucky felt whole again.


End file.
